Mad & Love Capitulos Unicos
by Andreasparrow
Summary: Un amor especial llevado hasta el límite


Mad & Hot 1

Otra aburrida fiesta de sociedad...desde que había roto su compromiso con Hamish, su vida se había tornado más interesante. Pero no lo suficiente como para evitar las fiestas en las que tenía que participar de vez en cuando. Quizás la idea de su hermana Margaret y su madre, Helen Kingsley de que volviera a tomar partido para casarse.

Pero, tras ser considerada como aprendiz en la compañía y ya un miembro prominente de la misma, sus actividades ya no eran precisamente las de una chica normal y limitada. Estaba deseosa de aventuras...de experimentar, de disfrutar...y eso no lo podía conseguir mientras siguiera siendo objeto de observación y de cuidado por parte de su madre.

Deambulando en aquel jardín notó que las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Eran sombríos...sin vida...y recordaba aquellos jardines que en sueños había visto muchas veces...en sueños...y aquella mesa del té que no dejaba de aparecer en los mismos...y la fisonomía de un hombre que veladamente parecía llamarla en ellos.

Tratando de no pensar, su cabeza la llevó precisamente a un lugar un tanto tétrico, capaz de transportarla a una aventura sin fin. Casi podía sentir el viento fustigando sus cabellos...su piel se tornaba cálida y la ropa empezaba a cambiar de color...y se hacía cada vez más diminuta, mientras ella seguía teniendo la misma estatura. Un deseo incontenible la hizo refugiarse en un rincón del jardín. Se quitó el odioso corset y uno de los faldones del vestido para estar más cómoda.

Se tumbó en el césped y ahí siguió imaginando a ese hombre extraño y lejano que parecía decirle: TOMAME...casi podía sentir sus manos desnudando su piel...acariciándola...calibrando cada punto de su cuerpo.

Hasta que su hermana Margaret la distrajo.

- ¡Alice! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no traes el vestido completo?

Ella, que ya estaba harta de imposiciones dijo:

- Margaret, ya no soy una niñita para que me digas lo que tengo que hacer...me sentía más cómoda así.  
>- Si te ven mamá o alguien más, se escandalizarán de tu comportamiento.<br>- Ya me estoy empezando a acostumbrar...desde que volví de Hong Kong todo ha sido preguntarme una y otra vez qué he hecho y asombrarse y escandalizarse de mis conversaciones...soy la comidilla de la sociedad londinense. ¿Qué te extraña?

- En ocasiones quisiera ver de nuevo a la Alicia dócil que fuiste tiempo atrás.  
>- Esa...ya nunca volverá- comentó Alicia.<p>

Su hermana la vio correr hacia el interior del bosque. Notó cómo la gente se divertía fastidiosamente en medio de la ridiculez y la hipocresía. Entonces...vio correr de nuevo a aquel conejo blanco que la llamaba.

- Hey...ven acá- dijo mientras corría más ligera con sólo la parte superior del vestido y las medias.- Ven acá...

Lo siguió pero cuando iba a preguntar "¿a dónde vas?" se vio sumergida en un hoyo profundo y tentador.

-

Su cuerpo comenzó a girar vertiginosamente...se sentía mucho más ligera y sin peso...el torbellino que la arrastraba liberaba también su mente...se dejó hundir por aquel instante, por aquella sensación placentera de descender sin límite...hasta que cayó.

El golpe fue duro pero lo soportó tan sólo con la idea de lo que podría encontrar después.

Frente a ella, una mesa y una botellita que decía: BÉBEME.

La tentación la venció y decidió beberla hasta el tope. Lo que experimentó sólo ella lo supo pero le pareció totalmente enervante.

Cuando ya había descendido lo suficiente fue hacia la pequeña puerta que se entreabría en forma de labios que parecía desplegarse ante el contacto. Pero se dio cuenta que la llave estaba arriba.

No era una llave normal...tenía una forma extraña, con un largo vástago y una punta en forma cerrada, cual si se tratara de una capucha...de pronto, un trozo de un pastelito que la hizo sentir aún más excitada...con un poco solamente fue hacia la llave, la tomó en sus manos...un poco más de bebida y llegó a la estatura de la puerta, cuando introdujo la llave, la chapa se entreabrió despacio con un ligero gemido y la puerta se abrió totalmente...

Ya dentro el jardín estaba tapizado de una vegetación exhuberante.

El Conejo la miró dubitativo:

- ¿Vendrás?  
>- ¿A dónde?<br>- Sígueme y lo sabrás...

Corrió lo más que pudo, de suerte que tuvo que dejar una parte más del vestido para correr con mayor ligereza.

Un gato sonriente la abordó y la rodeo por todos lados.

- ¿Eres la misma Alicia?- preguntó.  
>- Supongo que sí...¿por qué?<br>- A él...le va a dar mucho gusto verte...

Cap. 2

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos, hacía algo de calor. Llevaba solamente un fondo y sus medias que se habían ajustado a su cuerpo. El gato no dejaba de mirarla detrás hasta que llegaron justo a la mesa del té.

Ahí, el Conejo le dio un poco más de pastelillo y creció a su estatura normal.

Dentro estaba él...sentado frente a la gran mesa.

En cuanto se puso de pie fue donde ella y caminando curiosamente se le acercó y dijo suavemente.

- Eres tú...

Ella lo reconoció.

- ¿Sombrerero?  
>- El mismo, linda...¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Aburrida de nueva cuenta?<br>- Así parece...pero cuando vengo aquí siempre encuentro forma de distraerme.

Esta vez todos se fueron quedándose solamente ella con el Sombrerero.

- Querida...esta vez...creo que has crecido...demasiado...

La observó detenidamente. Ella se turbó pero luego el Sombrerero le dijo:

- Siéntate...a la mesa.

Usó una tetera y con ella sirvió una senda taza de té a Alicia. Ella comenzó a beberlo.

- ¿Te gusta?  
>- Sí, mucho...¿qué tiene?<br>- Algo muy agradable.

El se acercó despacio dejando su taza sobre la mesa y colocándose justo frente a la chica.

- Siempre quise hacer ésto...-dijo.

Ella notó la mirada intensa de él y se mordió los labios. Entonces, el Sombrerero la recostó despacio sobre la mesa del té y apartando tazas, teteras y demás, colocó los brazos de la chica hacia atrás.

Admiró su pecho enardecido y ajustado...tiempo atrás había pertenecido solamente a una niña tierna que comenzaba a ser mujer, pero ahora ya lo era...besó sus labios suavemente para descender despacio y bajar por su vestido. Ella le ayudó a bajar la cremallera y ya tenía su dorso en plenitud.  
>Sus pechos fueron mordisqueados cual si fueran galletas o frutas maduras.<p>

Ella le miró con duda y con emoción. En aquella falla demente y extraña se escondía un hombre capaz de proporcionar los placeres más exquisitos, de acuerdo a su forma de ver. Y el deseo nació en su piel...era una mezcla de curiosidad y locura...así que apartó el saco y entreabrió su camisa, tras haber quitado aquel moño.

Él, en respuesta quitó su vestido del todo y besó su vientre como quizás alguna vez lo había anhelado tanto. Cuando se marchó de Underland la última vez era casi una mujer pero ella no había querido quedarse. Y ahora...ahora era toda para él.

Luego entreabrió sus piernas con delicadeza y apartó una prendita de encaje que la hacía lucir elegantemente seductora y así...con la mirada atónita de ella, el Sombrerero fue amoldándose despacio...poco a poco hasta tomar posesión de su interior...sus movimientos acompasados y rìtmicos la estaban enloqueciendo igualmente.

Entonces la mesa se tornó un espacio donde el deseo hizo de las suyas. Los movimientos de él sacudían fuertemente lo que la mesa tenía sobre sí y la chica gemía intensamente...nunca había imaginado que se pudiera desarrollar tal escena sobre una mesa de té. Pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás...el Sombrerero la tenía a su merced...luego la levantó y la colocó de lado para acoplarse a ella mientras la acariciaba completa...ella sólo podía disfrutarlo, así como aquella voz loca y extraña que la hacía desearlo de nueva cuenta, cual si fuese alguien prohibido para ella.

La locura hacía de las suyas hasta que decidió subirla a su cuerpo y contemplarla moviéndose para él.

Sobre él, aquellas medias se veían sensuales mientras ella subía y bajaba haciéndolo arder al tiempo que ella se acariciaba el cuerpo y pedía cada segundo más.

La ardiente fusión los hizo culminar al mismo tiempo.

El éxtasis demente condujo a que estrecharan sin control. El nunca creyó poder tener a aquella niña entre sus brazos y ella jamás imaginó que aquel hombre extraño guardara tantas sorpresas para ella.

Minutos más tarde él disfrutaba de su té sintiendo un beso de Alicia desnuda entre el mantel diciendo.

- Estuviste genial...

- Espero que no tardes en volver, pequeña mía...


End file.
